A Ghostly Posession
by Aquatic Elf
Summary: This is my first fic! The gundam gang go on a vacation and decide to go bowling but they get caught in a storm and find themselves in an abandoned mansion. What will happen?
1. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Possession: Silence Before the Storm  
  
By Aquatic Elf  
  
"When are we leaving?" Duo asked.  
"Well, is there anyone still not ready? Noone? Great. Let's go!   
It's a nice night. Let's walk."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After 45 minutes of walking, they arrived at the bowling alley.  
  
"How many games?" the employee asked.  
  
"Ten." Hilde and Relena said in unison...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After two hours of bowling everyone leaves the bowling alley.  
They start walking back to the hotel when they notice storm clouds rolling in.   
  
"Did you guys notice how fast those clouds moved in?"  
  
"What clouds Duo?"  
  
Duo points up and everyone gasps. It starts to pour.  
  
"We can't go back to the hotel. It's too far away!"  
  
"So where should we go then Quatre!?!? All of the stores are closed!"  
  
"How about there?" Trowa pointed to a huge mansion at the top of the hill. Everyone looked at eachother and started running for the mansion.  
  
*knock,knock,knock* *no answer*  
  
"Hello, is anyone in there?!?!" *no answer* "Nobody home." Relena said.  
  
"No, you think?" Duo said sarcasticaly earning a glare from Hilde and Relena.  
  
"Let's go in." Catherine said changing the subject.  
  
They go inside and find themselves in a very large gathering space. Ahead of the door is the staircase that splits to the right and left. the second floor is visible with lots of doors and rooms.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Hilde said amazed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the owners didn't hear us..." Duo said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"To bad there aren't any owners. Hehehehe. Delilah dear."  
"Yes, Paul"  
"We have visitors"  
"Yes, let's have some fun."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Wait.." Paul winked at Delilah.  
"Oh..." Hehehehehehe.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let's split up and look for the owners." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Ok, one gundam pilot per group. For protection." Quatre suggested.  
  
"I'm with Hilde!" Duo skipped over and attached himself to Hilde.  
  
"I'm with Quatre!" Dorothy latched onto Quatre's arm.  
  
"I'm with Trowa!" Catherine moved to Trowa's side.  
  
"I'm with Wufei!" Sally said and moved over to Wufei and winked at him.  
Wufei sighed with irritation.  
  
"I guess you're with me Heero. Come on." Relena said as the group split up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Paul look! They're spliting up!" Delilah said in excitement.  
"Yes, now which one should we pick on first."Paul said examining the couples.  
"How about them? They don't look like they're a couple. Let's play matchmaker." Delilah said as she pointed to Relena and Heero.  
"Ok, Delilah dear. Look, they're heading for the ballroom."  
"Right!" heheheheheh!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for part one! Don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	2. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Possession part 2: Victims-Relena & Heero  
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Wing.Sad, but true.  
I do however own Paul and Delilah. Feel free to use them but give me  
credit.  
  
Notes: I forgot to tell everyone that before everybody split up, they  
agreed to meet back in the gathering hall. Also, Paul and Delilah  
are the two ghosts who inhabit the magical mansion (you'll see what I  
mean). They can do ANYTHING they want to do There will be lots of the  
color blood red in this part because I love it. Don't forget to write  
a review! No flames please!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena and Heero eventually made their way into the ballroom.  
  
"This must be the ballroom. But it's so much bigger than the  
Sanq Kingdom's." Relena said as she looked around.  
  
Relena started walking around checking everything."Wow a record   
player! Look Heero it's one of those old record players!"(the ones  
with the horn tube thingy to make the sound) Relena motioned for  
Heero to come over and he did so.  
  
"You know Relena, we're supposed to be looking for any inhabitants  
of this house. Not touching everything you see."   
  
"Well Heero, I don't think we'll find anyone in here. I mean, look   
at all of this dust." Relena blew on a book nearby in demonstration.  
A cloud of dust billowed off of the book. Relena smiled. "See?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok, Delilah. This is our cue." Paul said.  
"Right." Delilah snaped her fingers and the room lit up..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Heero, what did you do?" Relena whispered to Heero.  
  
"Nothing" He whispered back.  
  
"Well then who the hell turned on the lights!?!?" Relena said getting  
a bit nervous.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paul snapped his fingers and the old record player began to play   
waltz music.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Relena. Did you turn on the record player when I wasn't looking?"  
Heero asked sternly.  
  
"No. At least I don't think so." Relena said.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shall we my dear?" Paul asked holding out his hand.  
"We shall." Delilah said giggling.  
  
Paul snapes his fingers and a red rose appears.  
  
Paul and Delilah both inhabit Heero and Relena's bodies and begin   
to waltz. Once the dance is over, Delilah disinhabits Relena's body.  
  
"Paul come on."  
  
"Hold on. I want to have some more fun."  
  
*Now what was her name again? Oh yes!*  
"Relena," Heero/Paul said.  
"Yes?"  
  
Heero/Paul snapped his fingers and made another rose appear.  
  
"How'd you do that Heero?" Relena was looking into Heero's eyes and  
they had a look strange...a perverted one. Heero/Paul started running  
the rose down/across Relena's back and neck.  
  
"Um...Heero?"  
  
"Yes Relena?" (Have you guys seen Practical Magic? He said it like  
Gillian's posessed/evil boyfriend. That's how they talk when Paul  
or Delilah posess one of them. ok?) Heero was now facing Relena  
and the rose was traveling down her neck.  
  
"Could you please stoP TOUCHING ME!!!!" Relena raised her hand to   
slap Heero and Paul chose this time to disinhabit Heero's body.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"PERVERT!!"--And with that Relena started running from the still   
stunned Heero.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ouch! That MUST have hurt." Paul said laughing a bit.  
"Oh Paul. That wasn't very funny.!" Delilah protested.  
"Sure it was!!"  
"Ok. I guess it was a little...very!" The two laugh histerically  
until they hear a door slam and Relena gone.  
"My turn!!"   
"Ok Dear. Hurry!" (Remember, Paul calles Delilah 'my dear' or 'dear')  
"Right!"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena was jogging down the hallway and passed a coulple of mirrors,  
glancing at her reflection every once in a while. Until the third   
time when she stopped to look at her reflection. She gasped at   
what she saw.   
  
Delilah was in front of Relena(she didn't posess her...YET)  
mimicing her movements. Delilah was still wearing her ghostly  
clothes but changed her face and hair to look like Relena. Delilah  
was a beautiful ghost (even w/o the Relena face) who glowed icy blue  
and white colors.  
  
Relena and Delilah mimiced eachother's movements for a couple seconds  
until the point where Relena screams. Relena started running and   
after she was down a couple of halls she ran into a room and locked  
herself in. Relena let out a sigh of relief, but she was still  
shaking because of the earlier incidents.  
  
"Ok Relena. There's nothing to be afraid of. You are just in a small   
town, two miles away from your hotel, in a really freaky house, and  
just saw yourself as a transparent ghost. Nope, there's nothing   
to be afraid of... besides the fact that Heero was being a total  
pervert just a few minutes ago."   
  
Relena notices she's in a room full of swords and knifes.  
  
Delilah picks one of the swords up and starts moving towards Relena.  
  
By this time Heero is running down the hall and still wondering why  
Relena slapped him. He's quickly snapped out of his thoughts when...  
  
*SCREAM* *THUD*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paul is behind Heero running along when he see's Delilah float through  
a door laughing histerically. She notices Paul and motions for him   
to hurry up.   
  
"Oh Paul you should've seen it!" Delilah quickly tells Paul the story  
and mimics Relena's face of fright. They both start laughing   
histerically.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero is still running down the hall checking the rooms. He has five  
more to go before he gets to where Relena is, and Where Paul and  
Delilah are waiting for him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ok Paul, he's almost here let's get ready!"   
"ok dear. You take this one."Paul explained what they were going to do  
while handing Delilah a bouquet of blood red(^_^) roses.  
  
Heero was running towards Relena's room and stopped when he saw...  
  
  
  
Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHAHAH! I guess you'll  
just have to wait for the next part!   
Don't forget to REVIEW ME!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	3. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Posession part 3: Victims-Relena & Heero Part 2  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing. Never have, never will! But I  
do however own Paul and Delilah. Feel free to use them in your  
story but give me credit. Alrighty!?!?!  
  
Note: Paul and Delilah are very different than your average  
ghost. They can only be seen through a reflection in a mirror.  
Anything they're holding is invisible but once it leaves their  
hands, it becomes visible again. OK? After the guys get posessed by  
Paul, they stall for a couple of minutes (explains Heero).  
  
After the gals get posessed by Delilah their eyes turn blood red for  
a couple of minutes, they pass out and then their eyes go back to  
normal. Also, Trowa and Catherine are not a couple in my story  
neither are Sally and Wufei, or Quatre and Dorothy.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero was running towards Relena's room and stopped when he saw  
blood red rose petals falling from thin air in front of a door. When  
they hit the floor they made a puddle of blood. Heero's eyes went   
wide and he kicked down the door. Relena was on the floor   
unconcious but wearing something completely different.  
She was wearing an elegant yellow and gold dress. Her hair was  
fashioned with beautiful yellow roses.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dear?"  
  
"I try." Delilah said smugly. HAHAHAHEHEHEHEH!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Without hesetation, Heero picked Relena up and ran out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OK here I go!" Delilah said as she posessed Relena.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few seconds of running, Heero ended up in the ballroom and  
ran into one of the many doors. He arrived in a room.   
  
'This must be a guest room.' Heero thought to himself.  
  
Heero put Relena on the bed and began searching the room for  
anything useful. When he thought he was done he discovered the closet.  
  
He ran over to the closet and stared at it for a second. It was  
full of dresses! Red,white,blue,orange,green,lavender,etc.  
  
"Sheesh. That's A LOT of dresses." Heero said to noone inpartictular.  
  
*RUSTLE*  
  
Heero turned around and Relena had changed positions. He turned  
around started searching the dresses. He started at the left.  
He pulled out a light blue one and doesn't find anything so he put  
it back.  
  
*RUSTLE*  
  
Heero turned around and Relena was wearing a light blue dress.  
Her hair was in a series of braids with blue flowers.  
He turned around and the blue dress was now gold.  
  
He moved on to the next dress. It was blood red with no pockets or  
anything useful so he put it back.  
  
*RUSTLE*  
  
Relena was wearing the blood red dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun  
and she had blood red roses surrounding it. The blue dress was in the  
blood red one's place.  
  
Heero turned his attention back to the closet and skipped the  
rest of the dresses. He looked at the shelf and found a white rose.   
He took the rose and put it in his pocket as neatly as possible.  
'I'll give it to Relena when she wakes up' he thought to himself.  
Heero thought he heard something int the hall so he took out his gun,  
and walked to the door cautiously.   
  
There wasn't anything out there so he walked back in the room and  
Relena was wearing a white dress. with lace sleeves that begin to   
darken into a blood red color. Her hair was, yet again, a  
different way. It was in a half-bun with white,red-tipped roses   
surrounding the bun. Heero began to feel a little freaked out so he  
ran over, picked Relena up, and ran out of the door.  
  
Heero continued down the hall until he found the stairs that lead  
down into the gathering space.  
  
"Finally"  
  
So he hurried down to the gathering   
space and sat down in the middle of it. Relena was laying her head  
on Heero's shoulder still unconcious.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OK dear you can stop pretending to be asleep now."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero felt movement on his shoulder and moved Relena so he could see  
her face. Relena's eyes were closed and she had an evil grin on her  
face she was giggling evily. When she opened her eyes, they weren't  
blue. They were glowing dark red.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said. Her voice was echoey.  
  
Relena ran her fingers across Heero's jawline. Her touch was ice  
cold. Heero slowly stood up. Relena stood up after him.  
  
"Heero..what's wrong?"  
  
Heero turned around and started running away from Relena. He ran   
through a door and found himself in the kitchen. Being as silently  
as possible, Heero hid in a closet. He was completely silent.  
  
After a few seconds he heard footsteps get louder...louder...louder...  
  
*CREAK*  
  
"Heero? I know you're here." R/D said.  
  
"Crap!!" Heero said to himself.  
  
The footsteps got louder and started coming towards the closet.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OK, Delilah, you've had your fun." Paul said.  
"Fine." Delilah sighed. "There's always those other kids they were  
with." hehehehehehe!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena started giggling and there was a gust of wind.  
  
*THUD*  
  
Heero cautioustly opened the closet doorr and saw Relena lying   
uncontious on the floor. He walked over to her, and used his foot  
to roll her over onto her back. She was asleep. He picked her up  
and walked out to the gathering space/hall.   
  
--30 minutes pass--  
  
Relena started to wake up so Heero looked over at her.  
  
"Uggh...What happened?" Relena said groggily.  
  
"You passed out." Is all Heero said.  
  
Relena looked dumbfounded.  
Heero smirked but didn't let Relena see it.  
  
Relena sat up and leaned against the wall next to Heero.  
  
"So...," Relena said trying to start conversation.  
"Have you seen the others yet?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Should we go look for them?"  
  
"We said we would meet back here. So...no." Heero told her.  
  
"How about you stay here and I go look for them. OK?" Relena said.  
  
Before Heero could respond, "Great! Bye!"  
  
"Relena wait!"  
  
"What?" Relena said turning around. A look of amusement on her face.  
  
"You win. Let's go."  
  
"Yea!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, they certaintly are better friends." Delilah said.  
"Yes, well dear, if I do say so myself, we did an excellent job."  
"You're right. Let's go find that guy with the braid and the girl he  
was with. OK?"   
"Yes. Let's go."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ok well that's it for Relena and Heero. Duo and Hilde are next.  
I figured out what I was going to do with Duo and Hilde.*evil laughter*  
Read and Review!!!! Laterz! 


	4. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Posession Part 4: Victims- Duo and Hilde Part 1  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Note: Sorry about the delay! I've been really swamped with homework.  
This part is pretty short. It revolves around Duo and Hilde. Some  
Relena and Heero. But mostly Duo and Hilde. OK bye!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Duo and Hilde were walking down a hall on the top floor.   
The flashlights they found were really coming in handy because the  
hall was pitch black. Ocasionally, lightning would strike and the hall  
would light up. But that was mainly it. Duo was really annoying Hilde  
though...  
  
"Stop it Duo!!"  
  
"BOO!!"  
  
"Duo?...Duo!?...DUO!! Come on Duo this isn't funny!"  
She begins to panic. "DUO?!?!? Oh my..."  
  
"BOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hilde's self defense kicked in and she kicked  
Duo twice and puched him in the eye.  
  
Duo fell to the ground.  
  
"Duo? Opps! hehehe...Ehem."  
  
Duo was on the floor eyeing Hilde with fright written all over his  
face. He was on his side in a little ball with a black eye emerging  
where Hilde punched him.  
  
"Oh Duo I'm really sorry! *giggle* Here, let me help you up.*giggle*"  
  
"...............Um...that's OK. I think I can do it myself."  
He replied nervously.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Nice job Paul. Now he's afraid of her."  
"But Delilah dear. It hurt! She kicked me twice. TWICE!! Good thing  
I left his body when I did. Besides, Isn't that the funniest face   
you've ever seen?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo gets up.  
  
*SLAP*  
"Don't you ever scare me like that to ever again DUO MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"Um...like what?" Duo asked while scratching his head.  
  
"What do you mean 'like what' you know exactly like what!"  
  
"Um...no I don't. All I remember is being punched by...HILDE!!!"  
Duo said while approachihng Hilde.  
  
"I said I was sorry. It was an accident! hehehe!" Hilde said putting  
her hands up in front of her nervously. "Come on Duo let's get going!"  
She said and then skipped ahead of Duo.  
  
"HILDE!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know. Short. But don't forget to review!! No flames please! 


	5. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Posession Part 5: Victims-Quatre & Dorothy  
By Aquatic Elf  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
Note: PLEASE read with enthusiasm. If you don't it just sounds....stupid. This is the stupidest part(in my opinion) ever! But a   
humor fic is allowed to be dumb. Right? Right? =Þ-- Funny,funny,funny..." *relizes reader staring* OH!.....ehem.  
  
Meanwhile..."Dorothy, could you PLEASE stop humming?"  
  
"I guess I could...but...I' wont." Dorothy throws her head back and laughs. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Then she starts humming again.  
  
"Yea well, I could make you..."  
  
"umhumm...sure you could....NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Quatre gets a sly smile and pulls out a roll of tape(?). "Oh really?..."  
  
"umhum" When Dorothy turns to look at Quatre he rips off a piece of tape and puts it over Dorothy's mouth, around her wrists,   
and ankles.  
  
Muffled. "What the @$#% are you doing?! Quatre! Quatre ok, I'll stop...I'll stop ok? QUATRE!!"  
  
"Sorry Dorothy. But it's too late! I'll come back for you when I find something. OK? Bye!"  
  
Quatre shuts door and laughs to himself.  
  
Muffled. "QUATRE!"  
  
"I'll come back later ok? Bye Dorothy!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
"Wow Trowa! I think we made it to the attic!"  
  
"Yea sis, but I don't think we'll find the owners up here though..."  
  
Catherine starts walking around the attic and the floor creaks...  
*CREAK*.....*BREAK*  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Catherine!" Trowa runs over the the hole...."Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so, but something broke my fall." Catherine looks under her..."Quatre!?!"  
  
"Ummmmmm......yea."  
  
"Oh Quatre I'm soooo sorry! Trowa come down here. I found....I fell on Quatre!"  
  
"Oh....um....ok." Trowa jumps through the hole. Quatre gets up VERY slowly.  
  
"owwwwwww"  
  
"Hey Quatre?...Where's Dorothy?"  
  
"Um....actually.."  
  
"Ok, let's get rid of those...."  
-------------------------------------------  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Huh? Um...." Quatre starts walking in the direction of the room he left Dorothy into."Let's go....this way!" He starts to run.  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
*a few minutes later*  
  
They kick down the door, and gasp when they see...Dorothy has ripped her hands, legs, and mouth free of the tape and one of   
her eyebrows is missing.  
  
In a pouty tone. "Quatre....this is all...YOUR fault!"  
  
"Well, I asked you nicely." Quatre said.  
  
"but, but, but"  
  
"But now we have to get rid of that one too..." Trowa said as he grabs the razor and hands it to Quatre.  
  
"NO. WAY.! You are NOT even going to THINK about TOUCHING my brow!"  
  
"Sorry Dorothy. But this is the only thing we can do for you. I mean, you don't want to look like a freak...Do you?" Catherine   
said trying to pursuay her.  
  
"As if she didn't already." Trowa muttered under his breath. Catherine and Dorothy glared at him.  
  
"Yea Dorothy. And you started the job, so we're just going to...finish it." Quatre said as he approached Dorothy.  
  
"I DID NOT!!!"  
  
"Sure you didn't Dorothy. A ghost did it. Huh, Dorothy. WINK WINK." Quatre said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh shut-up and gimme that." Dorothy snatches the razor from Quatre and walks over to a hall mirror away from Trowa,   
Catherine, and Quatre.  
  
~ 1 minute later ~  
  
Dorothy comes back and looks a WHOLE lot better.  
  
"Much better." Catherine, Trowa, and Quatre said together.  
  
"Let's go find the others now." Quatre says.  
  
Dorothy turns around and mutters something under her breath but sounded like "who died and made you a man..."  
  
"Did you hear that." Delilah asked Paul. She was about to burst out in laughter. She turned around to face Paul but he was   
already laughing as much as any ghost could ever laugh. *sweatdrop*   
"Paul!"  
  
"Wheew!" Paul said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "hehe, ehem, yes dear?"  
  
"Oh nothing...."  
  
  
WHEEW! Done with my fifth part! Did you read with enthusiasm? Well did you? Good. Well, anyway. Read and Review!!!!!  
Bye Bye! 


	6. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Posession: Part 6  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine!!!  
  
Note:I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this part is out soooooo late!!! *sniff* I know I'm too lazy to even  
write...*sniff* Actually, I caught a cold, got swamped with homework and projects and was just  
plain lazy...so anywho!! I'm not too sure what this part is about...hmmmm...I'll think about  
it....  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"*yawn* what time is it? We've been walking around this dead house for sooooo long."  
  
" 11:30 pm...Not too late..."  
  
"ok...11:30......WHAT!!!"  
--------------------------------  
"Did you guys hear that?" Quatre asked Trowa.  
  
"Dork. humph."   
  
"Shut up Dorothy. ok? I didn't cut off your eyebrows...remember..the _ghost_ did it."  
They hear a piano in the distance...  
  
"How pretty..." Catherine said as she closed her eyes.  
--------------------------------  
"Do you guys hear that?"   
  
"Hear what Relena...oh..." Hilde stopped.  
  
" I hear it..." Duo said.  
--------------------------------  
"Good job Dear."  
  
"Thank you Paul."  
--------------------------------  
"11:30..oh well."  
  
"ok...."   
  
"Ooooooo, do you hear that, Wufei?"  
  
"The piano?"  
  
"yea...Let's go find it!!!!" Sally grabbed Wufei's arm and started running!!!  
  
"Hey!!!"  
-------------------------------  
Paul comes into the music room. "OK dear, here they all come..."  
  
"Paul hun, what are we going to do to them once they're here?..."  
  
"Oh, good question...*shrug* whatever comes to mind..."  
  
"Whatever."  
--------------------------------  
Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine are nearing the hall of the music room.  
"What song is that anyway?" Dorothy asked Catherine.  
  
"I don't know but I like it..."  
They get to the door.  
--------------------------------  
"OK,dear" Paul snaps his fingers.  
  
"OK, Paul." Delilah gets off of the piano bench and floats over to Paul.  
  
Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine enter the room.  
"There's no one here."  
  
"I know...who was playing then..."   
  
While they're talking about how no one is in there, the piano is still playing it's song. *grrr*  
"Did you guys hear that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Quatre walked over to the piano...."AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Dorothy starts laughing histericly when she sees the piano is trying   
eat Quatre. (It looks like James and that pokemon that tries to eat him)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Nice touch Paul!"  
"But I didn't do it. You know Al (the piano) has a mind of his own....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"HEEEELPPPP MEEEEEE!!! AHHHHHH"  
  
"Quatre!! Quatre it's OK!!!"  
  
"LIKE HELL IT IS!!!!! I'M BEING EATEN!!!!"  
  
"Break the legs off!!!" Catherine yelled to Dorothy and Trowa.  
Dorothy and Trowa run up to the sides of the piano.   
  
"Paul they're going to hurt Al. Do someting!!!"  
  
"Fine." Paul snaps his fingers. Al goes back to normal and Quatre falls to the floor.  
  
"Quatre are you ok?"  
  
"I think so..." Quatre sits up.  
  
"Ohhhhh, too bad I didn't have a camera. hehehe..."  
  
"Ha. Ha Dorothy."  
  
"I know it was funny! I'm sorry...are you ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Um....let's go find the others ok?"  
  
"No need. Wufei and Sally are walking down the hall." Trowa said from the door.  
  
"OK." Catherine said and walked into the hall. "SALLY WUFEI! OVER HERE!!!"  
----------------------------------  
"Oooooo! There's Catherine. Come on!!"  
  
"ugh. OK." Sally pulls Wufei along until they get there.  
  
"Hi guys! Any luck?" Sally asked.  
  
"Um....nope!" Dorothy said.  
  
"Well, it looks like you guys had some success in trimming those eyebrows." Wufei said as he  
glanced at Dorothy.  
  
"Ehem. Well what about you guys?" Quatre asked changing the subject. Sally and Wufei shook their  
heads.  
  
"Oh. Have you guys seen Heero and them?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Let's go find them ok?"  
  
"ok." Sally said.  
  
"Fine." Wufei said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do you guys think that was short? I am soooooo very sorry this was late and I'm starting on the  
next part tomorrow ok? Thank you to everyone who reviews and I know this part was dumb and  
not as funny as the other ones---except for the piano HAHAHAHA---so don't flame me. Again, I'm   
sorry! :) 


	7. A Ghostly Possession

A Ghostly Posession: Part 7  
By Aquatic Elf  
  
Disclaimers: standard. Don't own it!   
  
Last time: Quatre gets attacked by a piano, and everybody starts looking for the others.  
  
Authors Note: Again, Sorry. I'm going to try to finnish this fast. Last part wasn't as funny   
as the other ones because I wasn't in a laughing mood when I wrote it! ^-^ But now I am!!!  
hehehehe....Ehem.  
Group 1 - Wufei, Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa  
Group 2 - Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde  
  
---------------------------------------------Group 1-------------------------------------------  
"Did you guys see where they went when we split up?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"OK...wait! I think I remember seeing them walking off to the left..."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think you're right Quatre." Catherine said.  
---------------------------------------------Group 2------------------------------------------  
"AHHHHHHHH! You guys....I think I saw something in the mirror!" Hilde yelled.  
Duo, Relena, & Heero all stepped back and looked in the mirror...Delilah was floating there. She  
smiled, giggled, and waved at them. Without thinking, they waved back.  
"Oh you guys. I knew it! I knew this house was haunted!" Relena said 'a little' more freaked out  
now...  
"Oi Relena. I know what you mean." Hilde said and gulped.  
  
"You little sissies!" Duo said to all of them.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me a sissy!" (I wonder who that was?...ehem...starts w/a 'H')  
  
"Yea Duo! Remember it was YOU who hid behind ME when we saw the stroller being blown by the  
wind!" Hilde told him with a smile. Hilde smirked, Relena giggled, and Heero...stayed the same.  
  
"Yea....so....um....you guys.....stink...so THERE!" Relena and Hilde burst out laughing. Heero  
smirks (sp?).  
-------------------------------------------Group 1----------------------------------------------  
"Do you guys hear that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hear what, Trowa?"  
  
"It sounds like....laughing." They all stop to listen.  
  
"OH, I hear it....that must be them!" Catherine said and began to follow the sound.  
  
"Wait up!" Dorothy yelled and began running after her. Quatre,Sally,Trowa, and Wufei look at  
eachother and rush after them.  
------------------------------------------Group 2----------------------------------------------  
"whew...ahumhum....oh Duo. You crack me up." Hilde said wiping the tears from her eyes. "What  
time is it by-the-way?"  
  
"Let's see here....1:30..." Relena said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"No wonder I'm so tired."  
  
"HEY!!!! OVER HERE!!!"  
  
"What?..." Duo,Hilde,Relena, and Heero turn to see Catherine, followed by Dorothy...and quite a  
ways behind her they saw Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and Trowa.  
  
"uh...Hi guys!" Duo yelled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You heard her Paul. It's early morning. I'm going to stop playing now." Delilah said as she  
yawned.  
  
"OK dear. Go right ahead. I'm going to stay up a little later. hehehehe..."  
  
"Whatever hun..." Delilah floats away.  
  
To himself: 'Actually, I'm kinda tired....but I said I'd stay up so...I'll just observe.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena looks out the window, "Hey look guys, the rain has stopped."  
  
"But it's late. Let's just spend the night here....I don't think the owners will mind, seeing  
as though we can't find them." Duo said.  
  
"You're right." Relena yawned.  
2:00 am  
-2:30 am  
--3:00 am  
---3:30 am  
----4:00 am  
---4:30 am  
--5:00 am  
-5:30 am  
6:00 am  
  
*morning music plays*  
*yawm* "hmmmmmmm...." Heero has woken up. He begins to wake everyone else.  
"Well hidiho! Peeps!" Duo said as he stretched.  
"I think we should get going." Quatre told everyone.  
"Well aren't you the bright one!" Dorothy said. Then rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go." They all leave the mansion, and walk back to the hotel.  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Duo yelled to the other pilots. They come out and are ready for the  
movies.  
--------------------------  
"Are you guys ready?" Catherine asked the other girls. Relena and Dorothy come out of the  
bathroom: "Dorothy, you look fine. No, you don't look like a wierdo." Relena said trying to  
re-assure her. Just then there came a knock at the door. Hilde opens the door to see the guys  
standing there.  
  
Outside the Hotel:  
"You know, it is a nice night out tonight." Sally said. Everybody looks at eachother...."DRIVE!"  
  
  
In the parking lot:  
They reach the car then Quatre starts feeling around......"Where are the keys?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well there is the last part! Wouldn't you know it! I can actually finish something I start!  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviews-or has. AND that I LOVE everyone of the  
GW characters and I made fun of them for....well, fun. hehehe...Well..um...Don't forget to  
review! Thank YOU!!! I going to start a reply to my own fanfic challenge...but FEAR NOT!!  
I'm going to finish it before I post it!!! =Þ 


End file.
